¿Que le detenía?
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: Aunque su mente le dijera a gritos lo contrario, algo le detenía, un ser imaginario le sujetaba del brazo, a ambos, reteniendo cada sentimiento que tenían dentro del pecho. No se arrepentía, no debía tampoco. ¿Que le detenía?... Simple, el cariño. Puede que sonase incoherente, pero desde un principio, el amor nunca lo fue.


_Capitulo Único._

**_¿Que le detenía?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Le sonrió al aire, desde hace un tiempo que no lo hacía.

Una mirada enternecida se impregnó en su rostro, observando a lo lejos una espalda conocida perderse por entre el crepúsculo de la tranquila ciudad nipona. Se acarició la parte trasera de su cuello, alborotándose su corto cabello en un acto de inercia por su parte, desviando la mirada del horizonte para fijarla en el rojizo cielo, sintiendo como su corazón latía velozmente y su mente no podía de dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

¿Por qué no lo va a detener?

Estaba a unos escasos metros suyos expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo al aire con pereza, chasqueando la lengua con una molestia propia de él y miraba por sobre de su hombro de vez en cuando, asegurándose de la presencia del moreno detrás de sí, en la puerta del aeropuerto de Namimori. La brisa alborotaba su plateado cabello y sol vespertino le alumbraba el rostro, dándole un aura angelical insólita.

¿Qué le detenía? ¿Qué los detenía?

Que le retenía de ir corriendo a agarrarle del brazo, rogarle que se quede y por fin poder sentir el rostro ajeno sobre su pecho. Que lo retenía de voltear el trayecto, golpearle el rostro por casi dejarle ir y luego poder abrazarle como si fuese la primera vez. El moreno no quería dejarle ir, tanto como el peliplateado no quería irse, ambas mentes se lo reprochaban a gritos, pero algo les detenía, una fuerza imaginaria les decía que no debían.

El espadachín predijo que las lágrimas comenzarían a rodar por sus mejillas, por lo que caminó regreso a casa, a regañadientes, no tenía opción. Sintió una mirada ojiverde con rasgos sorprendidos sobre su espalda, pero no se detuvo, no debía. Colocó ambas manos dentro de sus pantalones escolares, buscando un cigarrillo, llevándoselo a los labios con rabia, una rabia hacia sí mismo, prendiéndolo en el acto y dejándolo reposar entre sus labios.

La mirada suplicante seguía sobre sí, luchando mentalmente si decirle algo o no, pero ambos sabían que era demasiado tarde. No podían hacer nada ya, todo estaba dicho. El italiano se secó las traicioneras lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro antes de adentrarse en el aeropuerto, soltando insultos para sí mismo de mera molestia. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sentado en su asiento en el avión que le llevaba hacia su país natal, escuchando música a todo el volumen que sus audífonos podían, mirando por la ventana con una tristeza impropia de él. No debía arrepentirse, no ahora.

El sonido estremecedor de la partida de avión hizo voltear al oji-ámbar involuntariamente, miró hacia el cielo en busca de esa mirada peculiar, sin resultado como lo supuso. Trituró el cigarrillo entre sus dientes y prendió uno nuevo, pensó que otro no haría la diferencia. Fijó su mirada nuevamente hacia arriba, logrando el cometido anterior. La mirada cristalina y molesta del ojiverde le detuvo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, quiso correr y detener el avión en pleno vuelo, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero no debía.

Debía olvidarse de todo, cada recuerdo junto al italiano, hacer como si nunca existió. Él haría lo mismo, tal y como lo había planeado la noche anterior, en el cuarto del más bajo. Debía olvidarle, pero nunca podría olvidar el rose de su mano sobre la blanquecina piel del italiano, nunca lo haría. Nunca podría olvidar todos los apodos que le decía, ni lo mal que le trataba, ni que tan cariñoso podía llegar a ser, nunca lo olvidaría. No podía, y sabía que él tampoco.

Eran mafiosos, los más temidos, sabían que esto vendría, la separación llegaría tarde o temprano. No quejumbraron, tampoco discutieron la resolución de su jefe, ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo para pensar en sus propios sentimientos. Acatar, eso era todo… Pero era imposible.

¿Porque? Porque le quería más que a nadie en este mundo, se querían más de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Un cariño secreto y prohibido, nada lujurioso ni sentimental. Cariño de camaradas, de compañeros de clase, de socio en las travesuras, de acompañante cuando tomaban o cuando fumaban… Pero el cariño quedaba corto en ese instante, viendo hipnotizado el avión donde estaba el peliplateado, triturando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, golpeando su brazo de impotencia y jaloneándose el cabello. Quería correr, pero el recuerdo de la última vez que pudo ver sus claros ojos le retenía.

Quizás exageraba, y tampoco se cuestionaba el hecho, pero sus sentimientos eran claros, fueron y lo serán. Aunque no le vea nunca más, aunque la siguiente vez que escuche su nombre sea para anunciar su muerte, o aunque este le fuese a olvidar por completo. Nada cambiaría, sus emociones nunca fueron ligeras ni vagas. Y quizás eso era lo que los detenía después de todo, les detenía a revelar cada sentimiento oculto, de revelar cada pensamiento revolucionario que cruzaba ambas mentes, o de simplemente haberse despedido como una persona normal.

_Se Amaban, Amaba a su mejor amigo. Y no se arrepentía, ni ahora ni nunca._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

_**- **Moya-chin dice:_

_**¡Yo!**_

_Lo siento por mi desaparición, es que he estado muy enferma de mi estomago y luego me han castigado... larga historia. No me odien mucho, ¿Si?._

_Bueno... Esta historia es muy parecida a un real fanfiction en el cual he estado trabajando, pero este es más "dramatico", el otro es más "romantico"... Pero no lo subiré hasta terminarlo. No mucho que decir la verdad, no es mi obra de arte, pero quedó bastante bien -creo yo-, solo espero sus opiniones en un review. Si no les gustó, me gustaría que me lo comentaran para mejorar como escritora, y si es lo contrario, también me gustaría que me lo dijeran, me sube la moral. Pero como siempre, todo es bien recibido y agradecido de antemano, pero no obligatorio. -Ya conocen como soy-_

_No mucho más que decir me despido hasta otra ocasión, rogándole al Dios de la ciencia que no sea dentro de mucho. **¡Adios!**_


End file.
